I'm Going Home (Why does it feel like a Stranger's Life?)
by Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666
Summary: <html><head></head>Ten years. Ten long, heart healing, soul piecing years. It feels like forever since I last saw my home; all the memories-memories of supernatural creatures, of blood and tears, of betrayal-come washing over me, attacking me like a fiend. And as I step out the car, I can't help but wonder why everything feels so-so misplaced, so…wrong. Why does my home feel like a stranger's life?</html>


I'm Going Home (Why Does It Feel Like A Stanger's Life?) Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, nor do I own the characters; I do, however, own the song of this story. This is a Sciles (Scott x Stiles) fanfiction, don't like? Don't read, please. Enjoy!**

***Bold= Screaming**

I'm going home

Home to the place I was born and raised in

I'm facing my past, the unknown

Facing all the changes, all my sins

I'm scared, I'm drowning in fear

Scared of what I'll find, what I'll see

I don't want to be here

Here in this place where I was thrown into a dark sea

I'm going home

So why does it feel like a stranger's life?

/Breathe/

I was raised by my parents, surrounded by love and care

I lived a life like any other

But one day life turned cruel and unfair

It took away the one person who believed in me, it took away my mother

(It took away my mother)

/Breathe/

A child so hyper, a kid you couldn't control

That's the best to describe my childhood life and me

And when my mother left, my heart created a hole

No one would ever like a kid so ADHD, don't they see?

(Don't they see?)

/Breathe/

I'm going home

Home to the place I was born and raised in

I'm facing my past, the unknown

Facing all the changes, all my sins

I'm scared, I'm drowning in fear

Scared of what I'll find, what I'll see

I don't want to be here

Here in this place where I was thrown into a dark sea

I'm going home

So why does it feel like a stranger's life?

/Breathe/

I grew surrounded by my best friend

Happy and content, I was so glad to have him in my life

We always promised forever, to the end

I never thought he'd stab me with the knife

(Stabbed me with the knife)

/Breathe/

A teen so snarky, a guy so irking

The best way to describe my teen years

But when I walked into the shadows lurking

I ruined our lives, I created these fears

(I created these fears)

/Breathe/

I'm going home

Home to the place I was born ad raised in

I'm facing my past, the unknown

Facing all the changes, all my sins

I'm scared, I'm drowning in fear

Scared of what I'll find, what I'll see

I don't want to be here

Here in this place where I was thrown into a dark sea

I'm going home

So why does it feel like a stranger's life?

/Breathe/

Broken and dead

The way you left me will forever haunt my head

You threw me away as if I wasn't even worth a cent

I wasn't useful, I was just human, damn if that didn't place a dent

You left me to drown

Suffocate and choke, but I'm not going down

(I'm not going down)

/Breathe/

I'll scream to this world how you're such a liar

It hurt, the way you threw me into the fire

I'll sing how much your words wounded me

These scars littering my arms are because of you, do you see?

You're the reason my home's no longer here

(You're the reason)

(My home's no longer here)

(You're the reason)

(My home's no longer here)

/Breathe/

I'm going home

Home to the place I was born and raised in

I'm facing my past, the unknown

Facing all the changes, all my sins

I'm scared, I'm drowning in fear

Scared of what I'll find, what I'll see

I don't want to be here

Here in this place where I was thrown into a dark sea

I'm going home

So why does it feel like a stranger's life?

/Breathe/

Baby now do you see, do you understand?

You're the reason my home's no longer here

You're the reason...

***My home's no longer here!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know that this story is not going to be updated for sometime; I'm so sorry :"(**

**My reasons:**

**1) I'm currently attending school and am busy with homework and the likes**

**2) I have other stories that need updating**

**3) I need to feel inspired**

**Again, gomen for the long wait :"( I will try to update as soon as my writing load is cut down .**

**With love,**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666**


End file.
